lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Lands/Gallery
Concept Art LG 01.jpg|Concept art LG 02.jpg|Concept art LG 05.jpg|Concept art tumblr_nt5w1c9KRQ1uuqxyzo1_1280.jpg 101_Pride_rock_!@# dry.jpg 101 Elephant_Bones.jpg 106_001_Large_Tree_above_Steep_cliffside-Recovered.jpg 106_sc_252_ copy.jpg 117_sc073 copy.jpg grasslands_03_rough version 2 copy.jpg REF_111_Revised_River_Croc_Pool copy.jpg 01_pride_rock copy2.jpg appoaching wood land.jpg 117_162_Rocky_Ridge_Steep_Slope_Adjust.jpg 117_162_Rocky_Ridge_Steep_Slope Dry copy.jpg 105_Rafikis_Tree copy.jpg lookout.jpg BG+07_Colour+Ref_08.jpg BG_01.jpg BG+07_Colour+Ref_05.jpg Lg2.jpg Lg1.jpg Lg3.jpg magazinebg.png LGs2e30.jpg LGs2e28.jpg Screenshots Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (76).png|Zazu looks around the Pride Lands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (77).png|A view of the entire Pride Lands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (82).png|A pond Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (84).png|A forest inhabited by songbirds Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (170).png|A bunch of flowers Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (175).png|Beehives near a lake The-kupatana-celebration-hd (135).png|A view of the Pride Lands from a hill The-kupatana-celebration-hd (303).png|A grove of trees The-search-for-utamu (2).png|A distant view of a herd of buffaloes The-search-for-utamu (45).png|An aerial view of the buffaloes The-search-for-utamu (67).png|Clusters of trees The-search-for-utamu (180).png|A forking path The-search-for-utamu (292).png|A twisted dead tree The-search-for-utamu (329).png|Another dead tree The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (2).png|A river The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (8).png|A hare sits near a river The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (270).png|Impalas graze in a clearing The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (304).png|Peaceful Pride Lands The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (386).png|Near the edge of the Pride Lands The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (1).png|Distant mountains Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (2).png|A view of the Pride Lands from a cliff Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (24).png|A slab of rock at the base of a steep slope Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (296).png|An area partially surrounded by walls of rock Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (339).png|A forest of tall trees Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (386).png|Another forest Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (401).png|A fast-moving river Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (438).png|A boulder rolls along the savanna Bunga-and-the-king (22).png|A slope covered with shrubs Bunga-and-the-king (67).png|Boulders Bunga-and-the-king (70).png|A distant sinkhole Bunga-and-the-king (89).png|Nala and Kiara stand at the edge of the sinkhole Bunga-and-the-king (176).png|The sinkhole Too-many-termites (1).png|The Pride Lands at night Janjas-new-crew (156).png|Two hyenas overlook the Pride Lands Janjas-new-crew (189).png Baboons_(2).png|A view of the Pride Lands Baboons (329).png|A grassy field Baboons (425).png|A view of the Pride Lands from the Mapango Cliffs Night-1.png|Pride Lands at night Night-2.png|Pride Lands at night Night-3.png|Pride Lands at night Beware-the-zimwi-hd (320).png|A forest in the Pride Lands at night Never-roar-again-hd (1).png|The end of the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (3).png|A large stretch of grass Never-roar-again-hd (16).png|Boulders Never-roar-again-hd (35).png|Trees and rocks Never-roar-again-hd (40).png|A rock pile Never-roar-again-hd (86).png|The Roar of the Elders strikes the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (87).png|The Roar of the Elders strikes the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (88).png|The Roar of the Elders strikes the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (97).png|Dark clouds over the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (100).png|Dust Never-roar-again-hd (106).png|The Roar returns Never-roar-again-hd (107).png|The Roar of the Elders strikes the Pride Lands Never-roar-again-hd (118).png|A ravine Never-roar-again-hd (120).png|The ravine viewed from above Never-roar-again-hd (143).png|The destruction caused by the Roar Never-roar-again-hd (247).png|A blocked water hole Never-roar-again-hd (280).png|A water hole Never-roar-again-hd (291).png|A fast-moving river Never-roar-again-hd (320).png|The river's shore Never-roar-again-hd (325).png|Open grassland Never-roar-again-hd (336).png|A view of the river and nearby land Pd-neverroaragain_(1).png|The border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands Pd-neverroaragain_(2).png|Grasslands Pd-neverroaragain_(3).png|A river Pd-neverroaragain_(4).png|The Flood Plains Never-roar-again-hd (502).png|Some trees Pridelands-random.png|Tree arch The-lost-gorillas (98).png|A baobab tree Pridelands-lostgorillas.png|Some trees and bushes Pridelands-udugu1.png|A hill Pridelands-udugu2.png|A path leading to a rock pridelands-beshtehippolanes (1).png|Overview of the Flood Plains pridelands-beshtehippolanes (2).png|The Flood Plains pridelands-beshtehippolanes (3).png|The edge of the Flood Plains pridelands-beshtehippolanes (4).png|The Flood Plains during a storm pridelands-beshtehippolanes (5).png|Overview pridelands-cliff.png|Cliffside Pridelands-bg1.png|Ruined Nyani Grove Pridelands-bg2.png|Tree stump Pridelands-bg3.png|Lake Pridelandsbg-4.png|Near Lake Matope Pridelands-bg5.png|Near Lake Matope bb-bg-pl (1).png bb-bg-pl (2).png bb-bg-pl (3).png bb-bg-pl (4).png bb-bg-pl (5).png bb-bg-pl (6).png bb-bg-pl (7).png ss-pl-bg (1).png ss-pl-bg (2).png ss-pl-bg (3).png ss-pl-bg (4).png ss-pl-bg (5).png ss-pl-bg (6).png pl-ttbs (1).png pl-ttbs (2).png pl-ttbs (3).png pl-ttbs (4).png Scar-bgs (7).png Scar-bgs (1).png Scar-bgs (6).png Scar-bgs (3).png Scar-bgs (5).png Lscl-bg.png Bg-swept_away_(1).png|A river during the Dry Season Tbok-bg_(2).png Tbok-bg_(3).png Christmas-tree.png|Acacia (Christmas) tree pridelands-background-t.png Episode Galleries Season One *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Rise of Makuu Season Two *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Category:Gallery Category:Location Gallery